warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Fate of Val'sharah
An Easy Task Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage had landed on Val'sharah of the Broken Isles with the purpose of communicating with his mentor, the Demigod Cenarius and retrieving the Tears of Elune. Upon reaching Val'sharah Malfurion made his stay at Lorlathil, where he patiently waited the arrival of reinforcements sent by Archmage Khadgar from Dalaran. Things at Dalaran were normal and for once Archmage Khadgar was happy with the progress they had made in Val'sharah. Still he sent reinforcements from Horde and Alliance to meet Malfurion Stormrage and aid him in his quest of acquiring Tears of Elune. He assigned the flight master of Dalaran, Aludane Whitecloud to take care of transporting the reinforcements from Dalaran to Lorlathil in Val'sharah. Corruption of the Demigod Upon the reinforcements arriving at Lorlathil in Val'sharah, Malfurion Stormrage greets them and tells them of their purpose. Malfurion acknowledges that it had been a long time since he had last visited the sacred forests of Val'sharah and it gave him great pleasure to do so now. Malfurion assures the forces of Horde and Alliance that their work in Val'sharah would be simple enough and would not waste much of their time. They were to accompany Malfurion as he searches for his mentor, the demigod, Cenarius in the woods. After communicating with Cenarius and acquiring the whereabouts of the Tears of Elune, they were simply going to collect it and leave Val'sharah. Malfurion shifted into Travel Form and they started the journey to the Grove of Cenarius. While on the way, Malfurion enlightened the travellers of the origins of Val'sharah and its forests. Centuries before the druids created the land of Val'sharah to be a reflection of the Emerald Dream. Though Val'sharah is just a minute reflection of the Emerald Dream, it is the closest place to the Dream in all of Azeroth. Malfurion also stated that his arrival in Val'sharah brought back precious memories of his past and the spirits of the forests still remembered who he was. Upon reaching the Grove of Cenarius, Malfurion and his fellow companions find Cenarius lying motionless on the other side of the pond. Alarmed at what he saw Malfurion approached the body of Cenarius. Nyandra Springbloom, a druid at the Grove was also observing the demigod, quickly turned her attention to Malfurion and thanked the Elune for the timely arrival of Malfurion. Nyandra told Malfurion of Cenarius' condition. Cenarius had entered the Emerald Dream and was in the Dream for a long time. Now Cenarius seemed lost in the Dream as he would not return to his body. Cenarius wouldn't wake from his slumber and nothing the druids at the Grove did would wake him. When Malfurion studied the motionless body of his mentor he immediately senses some form of corruption had taken root in Cenarius. Nyandra was also alarmed as the corruption had only just started as it was not present earlier. Assembling the Archdruids Amazed and shocked at the strength of the newfound corruption which was able to harm even a demigod, Malfurion made a quick decision of summoning the Aspect of the Green Dragonflight, Ysera so that she can look into the root of Cenarius' corruption. But to summon Ysera, Malfurion required the aid of all the Archdruids in Val'sharah. Malfurion sent all the Horde and Alliance companions back to Lorlathil where they would meet Aranelle. Aranelle knew the whereabouts of all the Archdruids and would eagerly help them in their search. Malfurion made the decision of staying with Cenarius and helping him if need arises while the troops find the Archdruids.